Faithful Hearts
by Nyaakitten
Summary: When the new girl comes to school and slowly rips Inuyasha's and Kagome's friendship a part, what is Kagome to do?


Faithful Hearts Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

Kagome woke up to the loud annoying buzzer of her phone. She stared at it squinty eyed for at least a minute. She finally decided to answer the phone call; the buzzing was getting very annoying. "Hello?" She croaked, yawning.

"The hell! You didn't even text me last night!"

"Wha-"

"Where were you?"

"Calm down! Okay? Just, what are you talking about?"

"You didn't text me last night?!"

"Ohhhhh."

"So?"

She could hear him huffing in annoyance.

"I was out with my friends."

"Where, why?"

"At the mall! Because I actually need a social life!"

"Did you get raped?"

"No! Look, I got to go! I promise I'll text you! Bye!"

"Okay, bye..." He huffed from the other side of the phone.

She hung up, leaving his side with a loud annoying buzz until he decided to hang up.

She dropped the phone, cringing as it hit the floor with a rather large thud.

She stuffed her face back into the creamy colored sheets, sighing as she allowed sleep to take her.

-0-0-0-0-

Kagome woke up about an hour later. Grumbling something under her breath about 'blasted mothers and waking up their children early'. She pushed herself up, from under her cocoon made up of a white warm comforter. She sat up, staring at the alarm clock, sighing. After a few minutes of zoning out she decided it was time to get up.

She clumsily walked over to her dresser, getting out a t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. She dressed herself putting on a hoodie overtop to shield her from the chilly autumn weather. She turned to her mirror, grabbing the mascara. She applied a tiny amount of mascara before hearing her mom yell from downstairs.

"Sweetie! Inuyasha is here!" She looked at herself once more, before hoping down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Better hurry up we're going to be late." She heard a gruff voice say from beside her said in a rather annoyed tone.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." She huffed.

She ran into the kitchen, and grabbed a piece of toast, she kissed her mom on the cheek. "Bye mom, I love you." She smiled, taking a bite of her toast.

"Bye honey, make sure to say hello to Sango, I haven't seen the dear in quite a while!" Kagome nodded, and then disappeared from the kitchen.

She rushed to the front door and put on her sneakers in a rather ungrateful mess. "If you don't tie those you're going to trip." Inuyasha snickered from beside her.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She giggled heading outside, heading down the stairs. Inuyasha was right beside her talking about Kikyo, and him rambling on about how amazing their date was. She felt jealousy for the black hair look alike, but just pushed it to the back of her mind for now.

It took them a minute to get down the long shrine stairs, but they made it to the bottom. Kagome felt grateful that the school wasn't too far away so she wouldn't have to listen to Inuyasha's stories about the latest guy stuff that she has already heard a million times before, or more about his true love Kikyo. Yuck, she inwardly sighed

After a few more minutes of Inuyasha talking, and Kagome zoning off, Miroku and Sango finally submerged with the two person group. Sango smiled at Kagome, and started walking a little off from the group, nicely dragging Kagome with her.

Sango's face suddenly went a heart wrecking transformation from sweet to dead serious. "So what's up?" She looked Kagome in the eye.

"Nothing…" The raven haired girl mumbled. Sango rolled her eyes and asked the question again. This time probing a response from Kagome. "Oh nothing really, Inuyasha was just rambling on about Kikyo and some guy stuff. Oh by the way my mom says hi."

She smiled, changing the subject. "Oh, tell her I said hi when you get back home." She turned away from Kagome, getting the message that she shouldn't push her about Inuyasha.

She continued to talk about other things to Kagome until they got to school, Miroku telling Inuyasha about all the new 'hot babes' at school behind them.

After a short and uneventful walk they finally showed up in the crowded halls of Shikon high, Inuyasha was instantly pried away by Kikyo to their class. Miroku, Kagome and Sango all followed slowly, Sango instantly whacking Miroku upside the head about some random dirty joke Miroku had said.

They showed up at the classroom, sitting a few seats away from Kikyo, Inuyasha and the populars. The teacher came in and took attendance, half the class zoning off and some chatting about the latest gossip. The teacher finally told them to open their textbooks to page.87 and that's when the day really got boring.


End file.
